This invention provides means and method for generation and reception of two programs which amplitude modulate carriers of the same frequency with a phase difference between the carriers. This technique has not been shown in any prior patent art, publication or apparatus known to us. Several of the functional elements of our invention have been described or mentioned in the prior patent art and in publications, as herein mentioned. We hereby declare that no other pertinent prior art is known to us.